The Golden Queen of Shadow Galactica
by JuJube the Tree
Summary: The story of how the strongest Sailor Soldier fell victim to Chaos.


**DISCLAIMER**  
_This story has no copyright, as it is based upon copyrighted characters - namely, the Sailormoon characters created by Naoko Takeuchi. Nevertheless, I hold exclusive rights for the reproduction of this story, which can only appear in its finalized form on websites that specifically request my permission._

_Remember, kids - fanfiction isn't canon, and I don't pretend to have any more insight into the story of Sailormoon than you, me or Ms. Takeuchi. This is only its story through a different prism. Enjoy._

* * *

_Light. Upon light. Upon light. That was my dream._

_"Too big... too radiant... my arms don't reach..."_

_The bright haired girl stared at me in horror. She knew. She just didn't say. She called me by name..._

_I knew I was dying, and used my last breath to send her the message. She had to know._

_"But that planet... will continue to shine in this universe..."_

_My gaze wavered... and I arighted it._

_"...eternally..."_

_The power in my body faded away, and so did I. The last thing I saw was her eyes filling with tears._

_'Fight, Sailor Moon... for the future you believe in...'  
_

* * *

I woke up in my bed with a start.

_That same dream,_ I thought to myself. _I become enslaved to Chaos... then die at its hands. Before I die... a girl tries to save me..._

_What does it mean?_

I gazed at my hands and the mystical Golden Bracelets that secured my form. I remembered vaguely the battle from long ago. Fighting long and hard to defend love and justice. But even in victory I had lost. My friends, the ones that had given up their lives, were gone, never to return.

"They're gone, but their memory in my heart... it remains...

"Sailor Moon."

I didn't want to say that, but I did, as if I were compelled to. The dream came to my mind like a memory, never complete, always with pieces missing. No names, places, faces. Not even the pain of death that I longed to feel. All that I could remember upon waking was the face of that woman... the one that had called herself Sailor Moon.

_That energy... it could only have been a Sailor Soldier... or a Princess? But of which moon?_

As I dressed myself, the questions started to intrude into my mind. Was it a dream, or was it her spirit calling to me somehow? I remembered being in a place of great brightness, full of light. I was about to fall into it, be utterly destroyed... but that girl saved me.

"That place," I said to myself. "So bright... as if all the stars of the universe came from that spot..."

I stared into the mirror, and my empty golden eyes stared back at me.

"If it's more than a myth, I must know... I must find this place."

* * *

The same old bar. Who knows why I kept returning to this place? No matter what happened, I could count on finding nothing but trash. But this time, there was something to do other than merely exist side by side with them. If someone here has heard of the place from my dream...

"Darling, you look good to me." A man came up to me, stinking of alcohol. He didn't even bother to try to hide his true ambition. Sex and power - that was all that occupied the minds of these scum. It was almost as if his eyes betrayed his darkness.

But perhaps he was brought to me by...

"Do you know the place where stars are born?" I asked him.

"...Say what?"

"Strong stars. Weak stars. Their light and their power... it is all born from there. Do you know of it?"

The man's eyes lit up. "Where is that?!" he asked.

"I don't know," I muttered, already knowing what he was going to say.

"If I took that place, I could run stars freely!" He drank from the bottle now. "And if I can rule stars, space will belong to me!"

I put my drink down and looked at the man's face. He had a name, I was sure, but it hardly mattered now. He was destroying himself, gleefully, in the pursuit of a "good time". And now, he heard news of that legend, and all he could think of was his own power. There was no possible way this piece of garbage had a shine.

"Trash will be trash until the day it dies," I said.

The man blinked, too stupid to even comprehend that I was insulting him.

I got up and left the bar. I was a fool to think I could find help here.

* * *

As I gazed upon the ruin that was my planet, I felt my heart churn sickly within me. I looked up, towards the sky. The sky here was purple and red and cloudy, never a star in sight. The people here had no respect for their environment.

"Trash, trash, trash!" I muttered aloud. "No matter where I go, I only find stars of trash! This is not my home either. With all this power that I possess... I could only be the chosen one of God."

I clenched my fists together, as images of the battle came to me once again.

"I want greater power," I cried out to the sky. "It must be somewhere! A bright star that will give me all the power I need."

"Are you looking for the place stars are born?"

A male, ancient voice rung in my ears. I turned around and saw him. A cloaked figure in black, holding a crystal ball. The robe hid all his features. Only his eyes, glowing and white, were visible.

I could feel that this man had power and that he was honest.

"You know of it?" I asked him.

"Certainly," he said. "It is the home of this galaxy, the ones humans call the Milky Way. It is the place where stars gush out as if from a fountain..."

Could it be...?

"The Galaxy Cauldron. In the center of this star system."

_The Alpha Star of Sagittarius,_ I thought to myself. _I have heard of this..._

I took a step closer to the man.

"Who are you?" I asked him. "Why tell me this?"

"My name is Wise Man," he replied. "And I am telling you this because I know who you are... the woman who saved the future of this galaxy in that legendary battle, the Sailor Wars, long ago."

"All for nothing, it seems," I muttered. "Look around us. Everyone with a worthy shine perished in that battle. Even I have no shine left. I'm only fit to wander the cosmos."

"That is not true," the Wise Man said, and his crystal ball began to glow. "With the power you possess, the only fate worthy of you is that of ruler!"

My eyes blazed with pain and I turned away from him.

"I've heard things like that before," I said. "You can't tantalize me with promises of power."

"What good is power if you cannot save the ones you love?" the Wise Man whispered. "Am I right?"

For the first time in millennia, I felt tears burn my eyes. Tears not of sadness, but of anger. How dare he betray the memory of my comrades?

Wise Man's eyes glowed brighter. "I can give you that power... to surpass even death itself! And... to avenge the ones you lost!"

I knew I could be destroyed for this. If I went along with him, there was no going back. I would lose not only what was left of my shine, but my very soul.

I turned towards the one that called himself a Wise man. "How?"

He revealed his hand... a hand which did not seem to be made of flesh at all, but of a strange, colorful mass of gas. A beam of light emerged from that hand, and I could feel the massive energy and power in the air.

When the light faded, a pink crystal floated just above the Wise Man's hand.

"This is the Sapphire Crystal," he said. "It has tremendous powers. I have been waiting for the one worthy to carry its burden. The one legendary soldier, chosen by God."

Just by looking upon it, I could see its capacity. I reached for it, but he pulled it away from me.

"Before I give you this crystal, I need your help," he said. "I know where the Galaxy Cauldron is, but I cannot go there on my own. I can travel there at will, but the power of its light would destroy even me. But you..."

"I do not know if I could survive, either," I said. "My shine is very weak. I cannot promise to help..."

A voice rung in my head at that very moment. A voice I didn't recognize. Certainly not his...

_New futures will always continue to be created... and there, light and darkness... war and hope... life and death... joy and pain... it will all exist again. Everything that is this universe..._

It echoed in my head. It was female and young. The voice of that girl, from that dream, she sounded similar to... Could it be?

Was I destined to find this place?

Was that to be my graveyard?

Would I be allowed to die in my shame, at last?

"If you can take me there," I said. "I will protect you."

"Excellent," the Wise Man said. His voice betrayed ambition and greed. I knew who I was helping. I was banking everything on a dream... just like the foolish trash that existed on this planet. My decision could lead to the end of everything...

_...unless the dream wasn't a dream at all?_ the now-familiar voice reassured me.

"Stay near me," I told the Wise Man.

I crossed my arms and focused all my power into the Golden Bracelets. The ground around us shook and began to break.

"Sailor Teleport!" I shouted.

* * *

_"Why?"_

_The man with the golden crystal asked me that._

_"Why have you attacked these innocent people?" he asked again._

_"Why? The galaxy belongs to me. I can do as I please."_

_I could sense his eyes narrowing behind his mask. "The galaxy belongs to no one!"_

_Pitiful. He was just like the rest of the people on this planet... weak losers spouting idealistic nonsense. I floated back to give him room to attack._

_"Would you care to clarify that?" I taunted him._

_He raised his weapon and rushed me. A head-on assault? Was he serious?_

_But he was fast, faster than any other warrior I had encountered. I used the Sapphire Crystal to simultaneously dodge his blow and teleport behind him, to a place where he could not defend against my Golden Bracelet Blast. I heard his voice cry out in shock as the source of the life of his very soul was ripped out of his body._

_Seeing the golden crystal for myself was an experience like none other. I'd never seen a more illustrious shine. It was the Sailor Crystal that ruled this planet, and it was now in my possession. To think that a human had been holding it all this time... but none of that mattered now._

_Now I was free to manipulate the space and time of this planet, and end its shine as easily as..._

_"You're wrong!" the man said as he died._

_I gasped in shock. Was he reading my mind, even now as he lay dying?_

_"On this planet... we have the Sailor Soldiers of love and justice. They'll end your ambition for sure."_

_What? Sailor Crystals... here? I gazed at the man's eyes. His mask had fallen during my attack. He had... similar looking eyes..._

_He raised his head up to the sky and my eyes focused on him. His last word was..._

_"Usako."_

_His body dissolved into light._

_Light... not dust... could it be that the "Light of Hope" had awakened...?_

* * *

When I came out of my vision, I was surrounded by light.

This place... it was exactly as in my dream!

The so-called Wise Man and I floated just outside this area of light. It took all my strength to keep us from being pulled in. It had all the strength of a black hole, but it did not destroy light - indeed, it seemed to create light from within its center.

"Yes..." the Wise Man said. "Yes! This is it! The Galaxy Cauldron!"

He raised the Sapphire Crystal into the air.

"With this crystal, you can create a mass of land around this place," he said. "Create a castle for yourself, using only the power of your mind!"

He passed the crystal to me. I could feel its power flow through my body as I grasped it.

"Create a castle?" I asked. "Why would I want to do that?"

"You are the Legendary Princess, and the Ultimate Sailor Soldier!" the Wise Man said. "A hero such as you deserves no less!"

"I am a piece of trash that betrayed her home," I said. "I deserve death... that is why I came here. The Galaxy Cauldron holds the only power that can end my life."

"Are you mad?" the Wise Man said. "With all that power, all that capacity to create a new future for this universe, all you can think about is yourself?"

"Don't speak to me of moral issues," I spat back at him, injecting my indignation into my voice. "I know who you really are. You've been trying to manipulate my mind from the beginning, appealing to my sense of justice."

I summoned my weapon, the Sword of Sealing, and pointed it at him. It might be the last attack I ever performed with my sword, which had come to be my only reliable companion throughout my travels.

The Wise Man just chuckled. "I thought you were a soldier for love and justice," he spat.

"I fought to defend love and justice, and I failed miserably. Love is eternally dead, and justice no longer exists in this world. The only thing that exists... is the shine."

I embraced the crystal in my hands.

"You are quite the fool, Chaos," I snickered. "Simply handing me the item I needed to end your existence, on faith that I would help you."

The Wise Man chuckled. "So, you figured it out," he said. "Unfortunately... defeating me is not as simple as that."

The Sapphire Crystal began to glow... its power was maddening, too much for one being to contain. It began to burn my hand, and in my shock, I dropped my sword. It tumbled into the Galaxy Cauldron and vanished into a flash of stardust.

"That Crystal absorbs the energy of stars," he explained. "Not even the strength of the Galaxy Cauldron can resist it! And even with your millenia of training, I doubt you can handle its true power!"

Pain... a sensation I had not felt in far too long. The heat of the crystal was causing it to weld itself to my hand! What had I done?

"You cannot resist this power for very long," the Wise Man cackled. "I know who you really are, too! In your heart, you are only a weak girl who dreams of having her past returned! You used all your power to save the galaxy, but could not even save the people that mattered most! That regret is what makes you weak, and that is how I knew you would help me!"

His robe came off, revealing the true form of Chaos... a frightening mass of black. A spirit I recognized... the same spirit from long ago. Somehow... it had resurrected.

My eyes widened.

"You... tricked me," I muttered. "You brought me here so that you could have the power of these stars for yourself.  
You're the one that brought me those dreams!"

"No, foolish one," Chaos said. "Those dreams were born from your weak heart! And now that we know each other so personally, I believe you have the right to know my true name!"

The universe shook with power as the blackness grew, around me... and within me.

"I am Death Phantom, the eternal form of Chaos that can never die! And you, immortal Sailor Guardian Sailor Galaxia... are now MY servant!"

As the dark power absorbed my consciousness and essence, I had one thought. One thought alone, a feeble regret that could only stave the Death Phantom away for a fleeting moment before I became what I had fought against all my life.

_My God, I have truly failed You now._

And with that, I finally felt my soul truly die, as the power of the Sapphire Crystal surged into my ancient body.

* * *

I am the immortal Sailor Guardian, Sailor Galaxia, the Golden Queen of Shadow Galactica. I'll now live forever with my body of regret, knowing that the true destiny of all lights are to perish... but only at my hands will they end.

You shall all see it for yourselves. It will be the last thing you see, before your existence is wiped out.

Be grateful to me. Life is a painful eternity, filled with disappointment and agony.

And the light inside you, that reminder of a future time of happiness and dreams...

That will, finally, end as well, in a flash of golden darkness.

May our God be with you in your next life, as He has been with me in my death.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE -**  
This is an unfinished work and will most likely never be finished. I wrote it at a very dark spot in my life, when I'd lost touch with myself. Things are different now. But hopefully this story might help you like it helped me._


End file.
